


Shock Blow

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Time, Horny Teenagers, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Ebumi makes Ise jealous, and gets an unexpected reward for it.





	Shock Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Jealousy/emotional play_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Beta and encouragement was provided by the fabulous Miss misumaru!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amasi Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story. Not making money from this, it's just for fun.

Ebumi walked into Ise's class room to return a manga that he'd borrowed from him, but Ise was nowhere to be seen. So he sat down on the desk of one of the girls instead, talking to her while he was waiting. She was one of the gyaru - bleach blonde hair, heavy makeup, pouty lips, large earrings, extremely short skirt, and a blouse that looked like it was two sizes too small. But maybe that was just because her tits were nice and big... If it led to something, then Ebumi wouldn't complain. He was a delinquent, so why not hook up with another?

While they were talking, Ise came back. "Yo, Ise!" Ebumi said as he passed him. "Got your book here." He held it out.

"Thanks," Ise mumbled as he snatched it from Ebumi's hand and went to sit down at his desk. 

Ebumi frowned. That was weird. Maybe Ise'd had an argument with his brother again? When he looked at Ise over his shoulder as he left for his own class room, Ise was glaring daggers at the girl Ebumi had just spoken to. Was he jealous? But Ise usually liked the innocent, sparkly cute girls, didn't he?

The next morning, the girl stopped Ebumi just outside the school entrance, telling him about a party she thought he might want to go to. Ebumi wasn't really interested, but he didn't mind listening to her. Especially since he had a pretty good view of her cleavage, leaning over her, one hand resting against the wall beside her head...

"Morning, Ise," Ebumi said as he saw his friend heading for the entrance.

"Grmph," Ise growled as he stormed past them, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed.

Ebumi looked after him. "What the hell?"

The girl shrugged. "Ise-kun has been like that since yesterday morning. No idea what's crawled up his arse." She grinned up at Ebumi. "He's not invited to the party."

Ebumi laughed. "He'd be a party-pooper..." Something was definitely off with Ise, and Ebumi was beginning to think he knew what it was, as absurd as it might be.

The next day went by in pretty much the same way. Ebumi made sure he talked to the gyaru where Ise could see them, making a point of leering at her boobs at just the right moment. The dark look on Ise's face, and the fact that if looks could have killed, the girl would have been a smouldering heap of ashes, told Ebumi that his hunch had been right. For whatever reason, Ise was jealous. Why, Ebumi had no idea. It was still rather amusing, though.

Later, at rugby practice, Ise was still in a bad mood, and threw himself heart and soul into practicing tackling, getting both muddy and bruised. Afterwards, as they got changed back into school uniforms, Ebumi poked Ise's shoulder, getting his hand slapped away instantly. 

"Oi, I was just checking to see if you're okay!" he said. "You've been in a bad mood lately."

Ise just growled at him and pulled the jersey off over his head. They were the last two left in the room, and Ebumi decided to wait for Ise so they could leave together. Or maybe talk things out, and then leave. 

"What's up?" Ebumi tried again.

Ise spun around, anger written all over his face and hand curled into fists. "What's up? You hang around that girl and you ask me what's up?"

Ebumi shrugged and smiled. "I thought you weren't into those kind of girls. So?" he teased. He was not prepared for the fist that suddenly impacted with his face. He was thrown back against the lockers by the force of the punch and his face hurt. "The fuck was that for?" He rubbed the spot where Ise had hit him, holding back on hitting him back for the time being.

"You don't need her!" Ise's eyes were fixed on Ebumi's, and the tension in the room intensified even more. The little spot of violence had done nothing to lessen it.

"No?" Ebumi knew that he probably shouldn't provoke Ise any more than he'd already done. But it had been a while since he'd been in a physical fight, so he quite enjoyed the feeling of the adrenaline starting to pump in his system. "And why is that?"

"Because you've got me!" Ise spat out and went down on his knees in front of Ebumi, pulling down Ebumi's shorts.

Ebumi blinked, too surprised to even think about stopping Ise when he began stroking Ebumi's cock and then leaned in to take the half-hard member into his mouth. At that point, he didn't think about stopping him because it felt really good. 

Ise's tongue wriggled against the shaft, swirled around the head, and Ebumi sighed softly as he grew to full hardness. Ise started bobbing his head, slurping as he sucked Ebumi with more desperation than expertise. But Ebumi was not about to complain. He put his hand at the back of Ise's head to encourage him, but also to guide him to a pace that would be easier on Ise and would give Ebumi the most pleasure. 

"Ise..." Ebumi moaned as he leaned back against the lockers and closed his eyes. Damn, this felt awesome... Suddenly, Ise moaned as well, his breathing coming in little puffs. Ebumi looked down and realised that now Ise had his hand down his shorts and was stroking his cock while he was sucking Ebumi off. "Fuck, that's hot."

Ise ignored him, caught up in what he was doing, and Ebumi closed his eyes again to enjoy the treatment. Ise might not be very used to doing this, but his enthusiasm made up for that, many times over. Ebumi's moans got more frequent as Ise increased the pace again, and then he could feel his balls tightening and the tension rise through his thighs and in the pit of his stomach. 

"Ise... I'm gonna... hey..." He could barely string words together to warn his friend. Then it was too late, and Ebumi came in hot pulses into Ise's mouth. 

Ise coughed and pulled away, spitting on the floor, but it didn't make him stop stroking his cock, and a few moments later, he groaned and stopped moving his hand. Ebumi grinned. Apparently, Ise was going to walk home commando. 

When Ise got to his feet again, his cheeks were blazing red and he didn't meet Ebumi's gaze at first. He just took off his shorts and underwear and pulled his trousers on after wiping his cock off on his soiled underwear. Ebumi got changed as well, avoiding the stains on the floor. 

When they were ready to leave, Ebumi looked at Ise. "Um... care to tell me what that was about?"

Ise sighed. "I don't know. I've been horny since I first saw you talking to her... I've been angry and horny and..."

"Jealous?"

Ise nodded. "I guess."

Ebumi slung his arm around Ise's shoulders as they left the building. "You know, I had no idea you wanted something like this. You could have told me, really."

"I didn't know either," Ise mumbled. "But... maybe we can do it again, some time?"

Ebumi nodded. "Sure. It was fun." He made a mental note to talk to more girls in the future if it made Ise so worked up and horny. Who'd have guessed that making someone jealous would get you laid?


End file.
